


Better Late than Never

by f_femslash



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I reallllyy want you to write one where Arizona makes Callie late to work because of all her sexiness:-P !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Late than Never

Callie scrubbed her face hard, the hot water of the shower running down her front as she stuck her face in the spray to rinse it. She jumped when she turned to find Arizona standing behind her, wearing nothing but a sly smile.

“Arizona, I’m late for rounds already,” Callie began, but her mouth was going dry looking at her naked girlfriend standing in the steam.

“I’m late, too,” Arizona husked, edging around Callie to stand in the spray, the water running over the curves of her body in rivulets. Callie’s eyes strayed to Arizona’s chest, the water parting over her erect nipples, “It’d be faster to shower together.”

Callie nodded mutely, silently reaching out to place a hand on Arizona’s hip, closing the distance between them, “You have to stop doing this,” she murmured as she lowered her lips to Arizona’s collarbone, licking water droplets off of it, “I’ve been late to work every day this week.”

It was true. Arizona had found some way to distract Callie every morning since she had moved in, and they’d christened nearly every surface of the apartment. The first morning they hadn’t made it out of bed until nearly an hour past rounds, the second day Arizona had wound up sprawled on the kitchen counter, Callie’s head buried between her legs, and yesterday she’d made it to the door before Arizona had pressed her against it and fucked her with such wild abandon, Callie had had to feign illness and reschedule a surgery.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Arizona said with a grin, running her hands over the slick wet skin of Callie’s back, “I’m not doing anything, I’m just taking a shower.”

Callie narrowed her eyes, “You know I can’t keep my hands off of you,” she brought her hands up to Arizona’s breasts as if to prove a point, brushing her thumbs against her nipples, “You’re doing this on purpose.”

“You’re the one feeling me up,” Arizona said with a sly grin, grabbing Callie’s wrists and pressing her against the glass wall of the shower, pinning one hand over her head and kissing her, catching Callie’s lower lip between her teeth. Callie moaned quietly, her mind turning as foggy as the bathroom mirror as she felt Arizona’s lips moved to her neck, her teeth biting down hard on her pulse point, causing a jolt of pleasure to shoot straight to her clit.

“Arizona,” Callie husked, her free hand pulling the blonde closer to her, “I have to go.” She’d meant to sound firm, but her voice came out in a breathy moan. Arizona grinned, her dimples adding a mask of innocence to the predatory look in her eye.

“Let’s see how fast I can make you come, then,” she growled. Callie’s mouth fell open as Arizona slipped two fingers inside her, her thumb brushing over her clit in a slow rhythm that matched the thrusting of her fingers.

“God!” Callie exclaimed, clutching Arizona’s shoulder with one hand, the other still pinned above her head. Arizona’s fingers picked up their pace, moving in and out of her, her fingertips curling against her as her thumb worked her clit.

Callie’s had fell back against the glass of the shower, her jaw dropping as Arizona added a third finger and leaned forward to suck on Callie’s pulse point. Callie felt pressure beginning to build within her, each of Arizona’s strokes bringing her closer.

“Come for me,” she heard Arizona husk against her neck, her voice so low it sent of spasm of pleasure to Callie’s center, “Fuck, Callie, you feel so good.”

The obscenity coming from those lips, that voice in its dangerously low octave, sent Callie over the edge, clinging to Arizona as her legs shook beneath her. Arizona kept her fingers moving through the last of the spasms, then slowly pulled them out, making Callie groan.

Arizona planted a gentle kiss on Callie’s shoulder, her arms wrapped around her back. Callie wished they could stay this way, or else go somewhere with nothing to distract them from each other. It seemed like one of them was always at work…

“Oh, god!” Callie straightened up, reaching around Arizona to turn off the now cool water, “I’m gonna be so late!”

She stepped out of the shower, drying herself off at a manic pace and racing into the bedroom. As she started to dress, Arizona emerged from the bathroom, still naked, toweling her hair dry. Sunlight streamed in through the windows and made her pale skin glow, her body gloriously on display. Callie immediately crossed to her and pressed her lips against hers.

“You look so good,” she said, moving her lips to her neck, “I’m never going to make it to work if you don’t stop looking this good.”

Arizona laughed and pressed her naked body against Callie’s half-clothed form, “That’s the idea, Dr. Torres,” she replied as they fell backward onto the bed, Callie ignoring the clock on the nightstand that clearly read way past time for rounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/33010497527/better-late-than-never-calzona-request


End file.
